U.S. Pat. No. 6,794,957 discloses a cable TV (CATV) filter assembly with improved electrical grounding. In particular, the printed circuit board inside the filter has grounding busses on its edges. Solder bumps on the filter housing form a friction fit with the grounding busses. Unfortunately, the friction fit is not uniform along the length of the busses. The non-uniform mechanical contact causes variations in the quality of the ground contact.